Boris Gorbunov
}} Boris Gorbunov is a Russian-born scientist. He studies aerosol particle nanotechnology, condensation technology, nanoparticle separation, characterisation, nucleation, generation and instrument development. Gorbubov is Technical Director of ANCON Technologies Limited and Technical Director of ANCON Medical Inc. Career Following University from 1973 to 1993, Gorbunov was a researcher at the Institute of Chemical Kinetics and Combustion RAN in Novosibirsk RF. During this time he worked with Karpov Institute of Physical Chemistry. From 1994 to 1998 he was a senior researcher at the School of Environmental Science; Middlesex University, London, UK. From 1998 to 2001 he was a senior researcher at the School of Biological Science; Middlesex University, London, UK. From 2001 to 2005 he worked as senior researcher at the School of Health; Middlesex University, London, UK. From 2004 to date he is Director at Ancon Technologies Limited (Canterbury, United Kingdom) and Naneum Limited, Canterbury, UK. Chris Price Kent Online. November 10, 2014. Retrieved February 3, 2018. He is a member of the Royal Medical Society of the UK. He has carried out research on nanotechnology and air pollution at various universities in Finland, Russia, USA and UK. From 2011 to 2013 he was a visiting professor at the University of Kent in Canterbury, United Kingdom. Kentish Gazette. December 2, 2013. Retrieved February 3, 2018. From 2009 to date he is a member of the Nano-cluster working group at the European Commission on Nanosafety. He is a member of The Royal Aerosol Society and German Aerosol Society. From 2005 to date he is a member of the OECD Nanosafe panel of experts. Publications He has published circa 150 scientific papers in high impact peer reviewed journals and has been granted numerous patents. His Research Gate RG Score is 33.76. He has also secured many other related patents in aerosol technology, nanoparticle and condensation technologies. Mendeley # Counting individual ions in the air by tagging them with particles (2017) Science Direct. Retrieved April 11, 2018. # Raman spectroscopic identification of size-selected airborne particles for quantitative exposure assessment (2016) IOP Science. Retrieved April 11, 2018. # Evaluation of exposure to airborne heavy metals at gun shooting ranges (2015) Oxford Academic. Retrieved April 11, 2018. # Portable planar DMA: Development and tests (2014) Aerosol Science and Technology. Retrieved April 18, 2018. # Handbook of Nanosafety (2014) # Lead Exposure Testing (2013) Aerosol and Air Quality Research. Retrieved April 18, 2018. # A Novel Size-Selective Airborne Particle Size Fractionating Instrument for Health Risk (2009) PubMed. Retrieved April 18, 2018. Full list of papers published by Dr Gorbunov. Notable inventions/ideas A degree of Doctor of Science in Chemical Physics was awarded to him for his contributions to the area of phase transitions of water in the atmosphere and for the development of the heterogeneous nucleation theory. Science Direct. Retrieved April 11, 2018. Binary and ternary to multicomponent nucleation, Atmospheric aerosol formation.B. Gorbunov. Journal of Chemical Physics 115. 2641 (2001). Free energy of embryo formation for heterogeneous multicomponentB. Gorbunov, A. Baklanov, N. Kakutkina, H. LWindsor, R. Toumi. Journal Chemical Physics 110. "Nucleation". p. 10035 (1999) Ice nucleation on soot particlesMihalis Lazaridis, Markku Kulmala, Boris Gorbunov. Journal of Aerosol Science. Volume 32, Issue 2. February 2001, pp. 199-215"Binary heterogeneous nucleation at a non-uniform surface". Journal of Aerosol Science. Volume 23, Issue 5, July 1992, pp. 457-466. One of his recent achievements is the discovery of counting individual ionized molecules, invention and development of an extremely sensitive trace chemical analysis technology. He has also secured many other related patents in aerosol technology, nanoparticle and condensation technologies. Justia Patents. References External links * Ancon Technologies * Ancon Medical Category:Nanotechnologists Category:People from Kemerovo Category:Novosibirsk State University alumni Category:Academics of Middlesex University Category:Academics of the University of Kent Category:Living people Category:Russian expatriates in the United Kingdom